Going to Seattle
by Swimmergirl71794
Summary: What happens when Bella finds herself bored with Forks one night? It's off to Seattle with her future husband Edward! What will happen while she's there? First Fanfic, Please R&R!
1. Going to Seattle

"Bella?" Edward's soft voice came from my window. I glanced out to see his beautiful face sliding through the frame.

"You're here." I whispered.

"Of course, Bella. Where else would I be?" He chuckled lightly. I sat still for a moment before looking up at Edward again.

"Edward, I'm not sleepy."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"I don't know. But I don't want to sit here."

"Bella, what else are you to do? It's nearly midnight." I smiled. He grinned, too. He strided over to my bed to sit with me.

"I was wondering when you would come over here."

"Now how did you know I was coming?" He asked as he pulled my into his chest.

"You always do, silly," I laughed softly.

He pulled me in closer and I rested my head on his shoulders. He looked down at me and smiled with pleasure.

"I thought you said you weren't sleepy." He rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm not!" I shreiked.

"Don't lose your marbles, Bella. I was only joking." I relaxed.

"Let's go somewhere. We always stay in here at night, we never go to the city.

"Where did this want come from?" He raised an eyebrow. "No where in particular?" I shrugged. I wanted to go somewhere. Away from Forks.

"Could we go to Seattle?"

"You do realize Charlie will kill you if he finds out, correct?"

"It will be worth it," I replied.

"Whatever makes you happy, my love." He picked me up and jumped out the window with me in his arms.  
"


	2. In the night club

"Let's take the Porsche." I said. Edward nodded. 

"As you please, my Bella." He bowed and then kissed my forehead. I blushed.

"So you want to go to Seattle now, in the dead of night. What do you want to do once we're there?" Edward said in his silky voice.

"I don't know. Maybe go to a club, or somewhere." I shrugged.

"Well I can manage that fairly easily."

I looked out the window to see the world as a blur. The car was moving so swiftly. At this pace, we would be in Seattle in no time at all.

The car came to a stop in front of a tall building lit with a million candles at the door. The door was guarded by two large men who seemed rather bored to me.

"Are they going to let an ugly person like me into such an exclusive place?"

"Bella, you're beautiful. They would never leave a girl like you out here." He gave me an intense look.

"I love you," I whispered. He leaned in to kiss me, and my lips met his for a brief moment before we headed for the door.

"Cullen," Edward said in his velvet voice to the guard. The man grunted and nodded with approval. The red rope was lifted, and he took my hand. I was being pulled in.

"Is this your first nightclub?" He asked casually.

"Yes," I admitted, somewhat ashamed by the fact I had never gone to one before. Looking at everyone else's outfits, I felt very under dressed. I hadn't changed out of my pajama shirt!

"Do you want to go to the car and change into a dress?" Edward asked. I nodded. We reached the car very quickly. "It looks like Alice saw this coming. Look at these clothes." He held up a sapphire colored dress.

"I can't wear that," I gasped. It was too beautful.

"Nonsense. It would look perfect on you." I blushed again. Edward always made me blush.

He leaned in and kissed me quickly. "You need to put that on now," he said. I had gotten so lost in his kiss.

"Crap it." I fumbled with the zipper on the back.

"Let me help you." Edward chuckled. I frowned.

"It's not funny."

"Yes it is, Bells." I gave in. The zipper was finally pulled up. He ran his cold hand down my back. I smiled.

"Are you ready to go back in now, Bella?" He had put on a black tuxedo that complimented his slender silhouette.

"Yes, I think so." He swept me up in his arms and twirled me around once.

"You are perfect." He breathed. He ran his fingers through my hair.

We had gotten back in easily. It was not long before we were on the dance floor. I felt awkward on the floor, since I had never been to a fancy dance before. Even though I had been taking ballroom dancing lessons for the wedding, courtesy of Alice, I was not all that comfortable with it.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I nodded at his question. I was fine.

He took my hand and strided to the middle of the floor.

His moves were fast and accurate, graceful and strong. He twirled me around and caught me when I fell back.

"You're pretty good at this," he whispered into my hair.

"But I'm nothing compared to you." His messy bronze hair fell in front of his bright green eyes.

"I'm getting tired." After a lot of twirling, I needed to rest.

"Are you having fun?"

"Yes, but I would like to go back to Forks or something."

"I don't think we could do that. It's about 3 in the morning, and I don't think you could last all the way back to your house."

"I don't think so, either," I yawned.

"Do you want a hotel room?" My eyes widened. A hotel room?

"I guess it's the only thing to do."

No later than that I was back in the Porsche, headed to who knows where.

This is my first fanfic! Please rate it! I need some critique. Sorry I didn't write anything in the first one, I guess I need to do that.


End file.
